love_inazuma_eleven_all_the_dayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenma is shocked
This is the third chapter of the Inazuma Chara I hope you like it! Previous Time Fei & Sunshine time traveled at Tenma's time Sunshine transfered at Raimon and become a manager Plot It all started at the next day that something weird is going on Tenma Teacher: There is a new transfer student, please introduce yourself. ???: Hello everyone my name is Fei Rune nice to meet you all Tenma: *blushes* Teacher: Aoi, assist where Fei will seat. Aoi: Fei you will seat beside Tenma. Fei: Thanks, Aoi. Aoi: Your're welcome. After the classes the team welcome Fei Tenma: Hello everyone! Someone will rejoin the club. Fei: Hello everyone! I'm back! The rest of the members (except the 2nd year): You're back?!!! Fei: Yes! Shindou: I've got another news! The members: Ehh..??? Shindou: I've got a new girlfriend. Hikaru: Who? Shindou: Kirino-san!!! The members: Ehh!!!!It means Kirino is a girl! Shindou: Yup! Akane: It's a heartbreak for me... Aoi & Midori: *sweatdrop* ehh.... They have a happy practice except Akane. When something happen to the eggs Fei, Sunshine, Tenma & Kinako: Ehh? So the three of them looked look at their bags with Kinako looking at Sunshine's bag Kinako: What are those? So Fei, Tenma & Sunshine hide and Kinako followed them.The eggs hatched that made the four of them surprised. ???: Hello! Our names are Mika, Sanyo & Kaze. The four of them: What are you? Mika: We are guardian characters. And Sunshine I belong from your heart Sanyo: I belong from your heart Fei Kaze: And I belong from your heart Tenma The guardian characters: And who is she? Fei: She is Nanobana Kinako. Sanyo: How come she can see us? Because the people who do not have guardian characters can't see us. The four of them: ... Kariya: What are you doing there? Tenma: Well it is nothing After the practice they went home but the secret is revealed. Fei: Luckily you didn't tell the secret to everyone. Tenma: Ehh? What secret? Sunshine: That-... Fei put an apple at Sunshine's mouth that he is still holding it to stop telling it Sunshine: *sweatdrop* Fei:Well it is nothing at all but we planned a secret that made you suprised that I transfer there. And the two of us were best friends at our time. Tenma: Really?! Mika & Sanyo: Indeed they are. Kaze: *fainted* Kaze fainted because of the shock so Tenma picked him up and return home that made Tenma shocked again for five times this day Tenma: Im back Aki-nee! Aki: Oh! So the three of you are back Tenma: *fainted* They bring Tenma in his room and drop him in his bed Fei: Take a rest Tenma There is something evil going on to the other place ???: I have a mission for all of you ???:What is it Next Time Shinsuke bumped to someone & ask them to go to the other place because there is a group called "Eastern Dorado"